1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to an improved method for providing a modified graphical user interface on an information handling system that compensates for a vision impairment of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Among the people who utilize information handling systems are a large subset of people who have vision problems, such as presbyopia or hyperopia conditions of the eye. Persons with vision problems frequently require vision correction devices such as eyeglasses (or glasses for short) or contact lenses (or contacts for short) to correctly view text and images on displays of the information handling systems they utilize, e.g., with tablet computers, electronic reading devices, smartphones, and laptop computers. Displays of these types of information handling systems are catered to only users with ideal vision and the displays do not provide adjustments to displayed text and images to enable users with vision problems to view content without their vision correction devices.